Five Nights at Springtrap's
by TheAlexvideo
Summary: A new guard enters and the doors are locked tight until he completes his week with... SPRINGTRAP?
1. Backstory

"Here is the security guard! Bon appétit" Chica said with a grin, Bonnie gazed at the security guard, drooling

over the legs.

"Bonnie! This is for all of us, we don't want your spit!" Freddy saw Springtrap grunt in the cornor,

"What is it this time, Springy?" Said Freddy annoyed,

"Can you just stop?" The four stared at him confused, "I mean stop killing security guards!" Freddy spat out

some of the blood.

"You are joking!" Foxy said annoyed, at Springtrap, "We can't stop! It's our JOB!"

Springtrap looked at all of them, "You are disguting, all of you! Foxy, you got shut down! The Children

OBVIOUSLY hated you!"

Foxy got up, pushed Springtrap against the wall and put his hook up infront of his neck,

"Well, atleast I was used for a while unlike YOU!"

Springtrap shoved Foxy to the ground and whacked him

"If you need me, go look in the basement." Springtrap ran off.

 **Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, this is based off me and my friends twitter accounts,**

 **SpringtrapFNAF and Rage7800. I am writing this on my own and he didn't know I was going to use**

 **him, the reason we don't get along is because he use to be a Bonnie but switched to a Foxy**

 **and we had a (joke) argument becase Foxy is my least favourite animatronic.**

 **Chapter 2 is already written and sorry if these 2 end on the lines early I had to write**

 **on notepad because of "12 hour account wait"**

 **See you next time ^_^**


	2. Night 1

Alex (a man) walked against his new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He used to love the place as a kid,

he had heard some rumours that there was a animatronic never used, people called him Hybrid.

"Well, here it is. My new job." Alex said with a smile, he entered the building, walked past the animatronics and sat down in

his office, unaware that they come alive at night. He heard a voice recorder play, it said some weird stuff:

"Hey hey hey! You're here for the job? Sick! Sooo these animatronics are so smart they come ALIVE at night and try to kill you!

Pretty cool ey? Heh heh... Probably not! You have some doors, power and a... You ready? SECURITY CAMERA! So cool right?

So you can leave at 6am and come back at 12! So I will tell you more TOMORROW! Goodbye!"

"Huh, he was weird" Alex thought. He looked at his watch and it was 2AM.

"I think I will take a nap." Alex yawned. He closed his eyes.

Alex woke up and saw something at his door moaning, a purple bunny staring at his soul, Alex quickly ran to the door button and pressed

it as hard as he could. "Few!" he said, he looked at his watch, "Oh thank god. 5:30am and 42 percent power!" He closed the other door, set

an alarm and fell asleep again.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Huh? Oh, it's time to leave!" He got up, went to the exit and tried to pull it open.

What? The doors were locked! He looked outside and saw a big CLOSED sign.

"Crap! I got to find a way out!"

 **Heyo, so incase you are wondering Alex is my real name, I am planning to get a guy called Luke in (cough Rage cough)**

 **I really have wanted to write one of these for like, a month but I always forgot. Sorry if its a little short.**

 **I'm thinking of it as we go on ^_^**


	3. Night 2

"It's no use" said Alex after 4 hours of looking for a way out, "I might aswell sleep!"

He ran to the office, knowing that the main power is used at day so he closed both doors,

"Well, I hope I get slapped or something and find out this is some creepy ass nightmare"

"Join us, Springtrap, you can't not eat forever," said Bonnie with a look at Springtrap

"Is that so? Springtrap said, getting up and his fist slamming on the table from out the shadows,

"We are animatronics, we don't need to eat."

Chica looked up, shocked at these words.

"I will eat pizza, just not... that!" Springtrap pointed at the corpse.

"I swear, one of these days I will save a security guard and he can tell police to, burn this hellhouse down."

he whispered so no one could hear him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Alex shouted as he woke up. Springtrap was the rumoured animatronic! "Crap, 11:39"

He said as he looked at his watch. "Let's go look in the back."

He went there hoping to see a place leading onto a second floor or a basement. Maybe it was a dream? No. It felt so

real to be fake!

"12am, lets go."

The phone ringed,

"Not this idiot again!" Alex whispered in rage

"Uhm, hello? Hey there. Yesterday a message went over mine and barely told you anything. So im going to try and tell you things

you need to know. In the back room there is a hidden bas-"

"Hey dude! It's me, this guy like keeps taking my messages from you! Bruh, he should know better!

So you can't get out? Shame bruh. Night, I guess"

So there is a basement! Alex thought, "Springtrap is in it!"

5:30 AM:

Alex looked at his door, Foxy was there. He tried to close it but it got jammed,

"Oh no." Next thing Alex knew he was getting dragged by Foxy by his hook into the backst- THE BACKSTAGE?! It was the end,

he was going to get stuffed. There Alex sat on the table, Foxy pulled out a Freddy suit and laughed.

"Please help!"

Next thing he knew he heard a screaming noise (the FNAF3 screeching sound) and Springtrap came charging out. Knocked Foxy out

and said "We need to get you out of here, but at 6 I shut down, let me find a way out I say... Meet me on Friday.

I won't be able to help you much more. Just stay on guard!"

Springtrap ran off.


End file.
